


Art for 'Suspended Animation' fic by resurrectedhippo

by ssyn3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: This is the art-part for the 2020 Cap _Iron Man Big Bang, inspired by the fabolous fic 'Suspended Animation' by resurrectedhippo
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Art for 'Suspended Animation' fic by resurrectedhippo

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a real pleasure and an honour working on this fic with resurrectedhippo <3 her energy and enthusiasm were contagious and always cheering! Go read her fantstic work here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466702
> 
> (And remember to bring lots of tissues!)
> 
> Oh, one thing: I rated this Mature because there's a bit (a tiny tiny bit) of nakedness, but my characters are chibies, so it's nothing graphic and I don't think it will offend and upset anybody - or so I hope! If this isn't the case, please let me know and I will adjust the tags. Thank you!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
